


The Train Station

by l_minhyung



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_minhyung/pseuds/l_minhyung
Summary: In which Ten, a tourist from Thailand met Johnny in the midst of Myeongdong City.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Train Station

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting her, i hope you all like the story >.<

**i.**

“Arriving at Myeongdong Station”

Ten fixed his things as the train approached Myeongdong station. When the train stopped he got up and went outside. He immediately took his phone to call Taeyong.

“Hey Taeyong, I’m already here, where are you?” Ten asked.

“What do you mean where I am and where are you?” Taeyong said on the other line sounding so confused.

Ten rolled his eyes out of disbelief. “Lee Taeyong! Don’t tell me you forgot we are supposed to meet at Myeongdong today to help me shop?!” He said through gritted teeth.

“Was it supposed to be today? I’m sorry, I’m at school right now with Jisung because of an important event. I’m really sorry okay, I’ll make it up to you. Let’s hangout together with the kids when you come back here.” Taeyong replied.

Ten didn’t speak and he was frustrated. “I’m sorry Ten. I’ll treat you okay? Just please stop being mad at me.” Taeyong added.

“K bitch. Bye.” Ten said as he ended the call pressing the screen hard because of frustration. He walked up to the street cursing under his breath. His mood is completely ruined but he can’t waste his effort going here.

He turned off his phone and put it inside his bag when he bumped into someone.

“I’m sorry.” Ten quickly said and then bowed. 

“Look where you going kid, do you want me to punch you?” The man said. “Skinny bitch you’ll die on my first punch.” He added while Ten is just staring at him fear and shock etched on his face.

“If you want to fight, why punch someone who is obviously weaker than you. Fight someone like me and let’s see who will die first.” A voice behind Ten suddenly said.

He turned around to see a tall male figure, he had to look up to see his face.

“Hey, you two, if you want to fight, go fight somewhere else you are scaring my customers away.” A lady behind her stall screamed as she shoved them away.

Ten quickly reacted, “We’re sorry Ma’am.” he said bowing multiple times before pulling the man behind him away. “Let’s just go so we won’t get in trouble.”

They stopped walking after passing a few shops. Ten looked back to check if the man he bumped into a while ago was following them, he let out a sigh of relief when he didn’t see any trace of that man.

Ten looked up to the boy who saved him. “Thank you for helping me out back there.” He said and bowed. “But you didn’t have to emphasize that I am weak.” He added while rolling his eyes.

“And you have the guts to roll your eyes at me after I saved you?” The man said in disbelief.

“I’m sorry it just added to my frustration today but I’m very grateful for what you did.” Ten told him.

“Why are you frustrated though?” The boy asked.

“My friend and I made plans together only for me to find out that he can’t come when I am already here at Myeongdong. Also, I’ve been saying sorry for too much today.” Ten said as his eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh, that’s bad. I can… accompany you though. I’m Johnny by the way.” Johnny said as let out his hands for a handshake.

“Oh I’m Ten.” He replied, reaching for Johnny’s hands. _His hands are so warm,_ Ten thought.

“Your hands are so cold. C'mon let’s buy coffee.” Johnny said, not letting go of Ten’s hand, dragging him to the nearest coffee shop from where they are.

Ten felt butterflies in his stomach for the first time as he held Johnny’s hand getting some of its warmth. Maybe this will possibly become love.

  
  
  
  
  


**ii.**

“Okay. You look like a foreigner, are you sure you know places here?” Ten asks as he wanders his eyes around the stalls they pass by.

“I’m from Chicago but I live in Seoul. I am always here to buy clothes because I like fashion.” Johnny explained.

“Oh that explains why you are so fluent in korean.” Ten said as they went inside the coffee shop.

“Would you believe if I told you I’m half korean? What would you like to order?” Johnny asked.

“Cafe americano. And yes, I mean I’m giving you my trust for some time now, I think I’ll believe that.” Ten replied.

“2 cafe americano please.” Johnny told the cashier.

After paying they sat on one of the tables inside the cafe while waiting for their order. 

“I was expecting you would order something sweet like choco chip cream frappe.” Johnny said to break the silence between them. 

“Nah, I like to keep things simple. Also, I forgot to tell you that saying you like fashion surprises me. I mean I’m glad, it’s not a bad thing.” Ten said.

_Shit, is this gay panic. I can’t believe I’m panicking for the first time in my whole life._ Ten tells himself.

“I get that a lot so I don't mind.” Johnny said as he laughed, leaving Ten awestruck.

“Yeah, uh yeah. Are you sure you want to accompany me? My friends are close to dying when they accompany me shopping.” Ten asked while cursing inside his head for panicking over the boy in front of him.

“Oh, I don’t really mind. I enjoy shopping and I can help you choose what to buy.” Johnny replied. 

They went to different shops after they got their drinks. Ten asked for Johnny’s opinions while he tried on a lot of different clothes. It was fun, this is the first time someone wasn’t complaining about accompanying him for shopping. As Taeyong put it in words, it’s not just tiring. It's like you trained for the military. Taeyong was obviously exaggerating but Ten knew he got a point.

Johnny on the other hand enjoyed watching Ten dressed up, he can put in his fashion sense to what Ten wants to buy and everything he wears looks good on him. They spent hours trying on clothes and buying them.

They have decided on which items they will buy, so they headed to the cashier to pay. 

“You and your boyfriend are so cute together. It’s not like everyday you see a same sex couple here in Korea.” The saleslady said. He turned to Johnny. “And i didn’t expect for you to have such a great sense of fashion.” she continued as she packed the clothes they chose.

Ten was about to deny that they were a couple when Johnny held his shoulder and shakes his head. “I’ll give you a discount okay.” The lady told them, smiling.

“Is it okay? What if the owner charges you for it? We can pay for everything, don't worry.” Ten hurriedly said.

“Oh, I’m the owner of this shop and I insist. I really love you two, now take this.” The lady handed Ten the bag.

Johnny quickly snatched the bag from the lady before Ten could take it. “I’ll carry it.” He said to Ten. “Thank you for this Ma’am. And I’m not that great in fashion, my boyfriend just looks good in everything he wears.” Johnny said winking at Ten. The other blushed from what he said.

“Stop making me feel single and go enjoy yourselves. Thank you for shopping.” The lady said as they laughed.

They bid goodbye and decided to roam around for a little more.

“Where would you stay? It’s getting late and the last train back to Seoul already left.” Ten asked Johnny.

“Are you tired? Let’s take a seat first.” He said as he motioned Ten to a bench he saw.

“Kinda. I’m booking a hotel room nearby. Do you want to stay with me?” Ten asked.

“Wow, the amount of trust you’re giving me is unbelievable.” Johnny replied.

“Of course I would trust you, you are my boyfriend right?” Ten smirked at Johnny.

They looked at each other and laughed as they ignored people that passed by them and maybe this will possibly become love.

  
  
  


**iii.**

Ten fell asleep as soon as he lied down to the bed. Johnny on the other hand texted Mark he will not come home tonight and made it clear he is not getting laid. Johnny looked on the other bed to see the smaller boy look so peaceful while sleeping. 

He couldn’t contain himself anymore so he stood up and went near to him. He removed the glasses the boy had and placed them on the table beside the bed. He turned off his bed light and fixed the comforter over the boy. 

He looked at Ten’s face properly. Memorizing every detail he could find. He never knew his day would turn out to be this great and he will be staring at this boy who he only knew for less than a day before he sleeps. 

Something is very different inside Johnny, it’s unexplainable, something he hasn't felt before. He took his phone and took a picture of the boy. He smiled while setting it as his home screen wallpaper. He hasn't become this whipped for someone. He wants to touch the boy’s hair, to run his fingers around it or hold his hand again like he did earlier that day but he didn’t.

Holding him is too soon, he thought. Ten is not like the other girls he spent the night with. He doesn’t want to touch him without him knowing. He is precious for him and Johnny wants to take care of him, protect him and most importantly respect him. 

He went to his bed and faced Ten staring at the boys as he slept and he thought maybe this will possibly become love.

  
  


**iv.**

The next morning, Ten woke up first, he got up quickly to take a shower and fixed his bed and himself. He brought food from a nearby restaurant so Johnny could eat it right away. He looked at his phone full of messages from Taeyong. He replied that he is fine and that he stayed in a hotel for the night.

When he returned to the hotel, he saw Johnny still sleeping. He placed the food he brought on the bedside table. The sunlight is passing through the window and hits Johnny directly. He went to the window to fix the curtains so it wouldn’t wake him up.

Ten examined his features. He looks korean at some point, he thought. He looks so fluffy despite his height. He is definitely Ten’s type. Tall, not too muscular, handsome, he also takes good pictures and has a really great sense of style. He is perfect, and definitely hard to find.

He doesn't know why he just trusts him so much that he let the boy spend the day with him and sleep with him in the same room. They even got so close together people mistaken them as a couple. There’s this force that pulls him to Johnny and he doesn’t want to resist it. He only knows a few things about him yet it feels like he knew it for years. Thinking about it, he is sure that he will receive a great scolding from Taeyong when he tells him everything that has happened.

But he doesn’t care anyway, he thought maybe this will possibly become love.

**v.**

Ten went back to his bed. He texted Taeyong to fetch him at the station later. He opened the tv to watch as he let the time pass by. At exactly 11:30am, Johnny woke up.

“Oh my god, it’s almost noon. I’m sorry I overslept Ten, you must have been waiting for so long.” Johnny says as he panicked when he looked at his phone and saw the time.

Ten laughs at him. “It’s fine, I expected it since I know I’m very tiring to be with. Anyways, eat your food now, I brought you one.”

“Oh thank you for this. I’ll eat it after I take a bath.”

“Okay. Don't worry about me. I am enjoying the tv while you are sleeping. I haven’t watched for a long time. I told you, shopping with me is like military training.” Ten smiled at Johnny before looking at the tv again.

“No, you aren’t tiring. I enjoyed everything yesterday.” Johnny sincerely said.

“You’re making it sound like we were making out yesterday.” Ten smirked.

“Let’s do that at my place next time.” Johnny said and sprinted towards the shower, blushing so hard from what he said, he never felt shy at topics like this. He placed his hand over his chest, his heart beating out so fast.

“We can still do it now you know or do you want to do it at shower?” Ten shouted as he laughed.

“Stop it Ten you’re going to give me a heart attack.” Johnny shouted back as he opened the shower full so Ten’s laugh will be muffled.

Both of them smiled widely like idiots and maybe this will possibly become love.

**vi.**

Johnny breathed deeply first before going out the shower. He tries to act cool as he opens the bathroom door.

“Hey daddy.” Ten said as he saw Johnny walk by. The taller boy immediately covered his face with the towel he used to dry his hair. Ten laughed at him.

“Stop teasing me Ten, I just took a bath.” Johnny authoritatively said.

“I also did, but I don’t mind taking a bath again.” Ten replied as he teased Johnny more.

“Ten. I know you trust me but let’s do it when I get to know you more.” Johnny told him.

“I’m just teasing you, Johnny. But thank you for that.” He replied, touched but what Johnny said.

“Thank you for what? Being a decent human being?” Johnny asked, now sitting on his bed still drying his hair with a towel.

Ten changed his position so he can face Johnny. “Yes. I’m really thankful I met someone like you. Trusting you was worth it.” 

Ten smiled at him after he stated that while Johnny stared at him back. The scene was perfect. Words are no longer necessary like their eyes and presence is enough to communicate with each other. The connection they had is so strong, it is no doubt they are destined. The room is filled with warmth and two souls have met their way back to each other.

That time was simple yet magical, light yet deep and maybe this will possibly become love.

  
  


**vii.**

After Johnny finished his meal. They checked out of the hotel and went directly to the station. They talked about a lot of things like how ten almost competed for the national team of gymnastics back in Thailand to how many siblings he has. He came from an affluent family and he studied in an international school. Ten’s life is simple. He knows 5 languages and said he sucks at all of them. He also shared that he met Taeyong in a dance studio when he visited Seoul a few years ago. Ever since that day they became close not only to Taeyong but to all of his family and squad. 

Most of the time it was Ten talking, and he apologized for it. Johnny said it was okay and he likes it when he doesn’t talk that much to keep the conversation going. He explained that most of his friends are introverted and he appreciated Ten’s stories about himself. 

Johnny also learned that Ten loved the kids named Jisung, Yangyang, Chenle, Sungchan, Renjun, Haechan, Jaemin and Jeno. The smaller boy told that these are the kids under Taeyong’s care. He said he speaks english with Yangyang, chinese with Renjun and Chenle while korean with the rest. Haechan loves to annoy him and he enjoys their sassy fights. Johnny was amazed, he is with everything Ten does. 

Ten learned that Johnny was an only child and his parents are both in Chicago. That Johnny is a great DJ and composer. He has a friend from Canada named Mark, Jaehyun and some guy named Yuta. He said that Mark is a dork that laughs a lot and very cool, with a lot of swag. He is like his younger brother while Jaehyun is effortlessly handsome and talented. He added that Yuta was a japanese who like Ten, he also almost competed for the national team, the difference is that Yuta was a soccer athlete. 

They shared a lot of moments they had, even the embarrassing ones. Since it is uncommon to talk loudly in trains, they have to muffle their voices and laugh hard. The trip was smooth and fast and they know a bit more about each other now. When Ten asked what Johnny does for a living, if he is in college or not, Johnny did not answer.

Ten didn’t notice Johnny avoiding the question and just went with the flow when the other tried to change the topic. 

All he has in his mind is that he is happy to be with this boy, and he thought maybe this will possibly become love.

**viii.**

Taeyong was waiting at the station when Ten saw him, he was glad he came up because he would be after his neck if he didn’t this time. He told Johnny to meet his friend and he agreed. He called Taeyong who was busy with his phone to ease his boredom.

Taeyong looked confused when he saw Johnny walking with his friend. Ten immediately introduced them to each other but still confused on what he was doing with him. He invited Johnny to come to his house.

It’s saturday and the kids are at home. Taeyong introduced them one by one to Johnny and noted he likes Haechan the best. He asked Johnny to stay with the kids while he told Ten to meet him upstairs.

“Who is he?” Taeyong asked leaning through a wall, arms crossed.

“He is Johnny.” Ten replied.

“I know his name but who is he, where did you even meet him?” Taeyong asked rolling his eyes at Ten

Ten told him everything that happened, without missing a single detail. Taeyong looks shocked and annoyed, he expected this since Taeyong acts like a mother sometimes. 

“You even slept with him?!” Taeyong asked angrily.

“We didn’t make out Taeyong, I told you we slept in the same room but we have different beds. Nothing happened okay? Even when I teased him he didn’t do anything. So please calm down, as if you don’t sleep with new members from the studio that are hot.” Ten explained.

“Hey, don’t make this about me. What you did was dangerous.” Taeyong told Ten, in a calm way this time.

“I know but if you only showed up, I couldn’t have met him. But don’t mind it I’m not angry anymore since he is hot.” Ten naughtily said.

Taeyong went to Ten to hug him. “Fine. I’m still sorry about it. And I trust Johnny a little since he agreed to come here. Maybe you are right, maybe he is a good guy.” 

**ix.**

The kids loved Johnny, they had so much fun yesterday that Johnny almost slept over at Taeyong’s house . Ten and Johnny agreed to take the kids out since it’s sunday and they do not have anything to do. 

They decided to meet at the train station even though Johnny insisted on picking them up. He said it would be fun for the kids to travel using public transportation instead of cars as always.

When they stepped out of the train, Ten quickly turned to his right and saw Johnny waiting for them. Ten smiled widely and quickly went to him while the kids tailed behind him.

They spent a lot of time playing at the arcade. Johnny and Sungchan play basketball while the other goes to play different games. Ten decided to play the dance revolution and he managed to get the attention of people there. He played 3 rounds before he noticed almost everyone was watching him.

“I didn’t know you danced this good Ten.” Johnny said amazed. The kids nod their heads in agreement.

“Just one of my many charms.” Ten said as he fakes flipping his hair. 

Johnny looks at him with pride and adornment in his eyes, maybe he is in love.

**x.**

Since he met Ten, Johnny has spent time at Taeyong's house a lot. Almost everyday, he would show up at their doorstep, bringing random foods for them which was enjoyed by the kids. One day, Ten was outside when Johnny came and Taeyong sees this as an opportunity to question him for his purpose of visiting.

Johnny said it’s because he liked the kids so much, that he adores them. Taeyong didn’t buy what he said and Johnny spilled that it’s because of Ten. That he wants to spend time with him as long as he is free but he knows that Taeyong still doubts him so he just comes to his house so he wouldn’t worry.

Taeyong’s face becomes apologetic, he is sorry for doubting Johnny even though he had proved many times that his intentions to Ten were all good and pure. Johnny said he didn’t mind that he understands Taeyong for being overprotective to Ten because he would also do it, he treasures Ten so much and he is so precious for him from the first day they met.

In order to make up for his lack of trust in Johnny, he told him he can sleep together with Ten that night.

“You can sleep with him, on the same bed but do not make out since there are kids in this household.” Taeyong told him.

Johnny’s face lit up. “Yes, roger that master Taeyong.”

  
  
  


**xi.**

When Ten came home and went upstairs, he was shocked to see Johnny laying down at his bed while playing with his phone.

“What are you doing here?” Ten confusedly asked.

“Taeyong said he finally trusts me and that I can sleep here tonight.” Johnny told Ten with a smile.

“Oh, good for you.” Ten replied dryly.

“Why don’t you sound so happy? Is there anything wrong? I can leave if you want.” Johnny asked.

“No, no. I’m just tired. Now make some space for me. Make sure you hug me.” Ten said as he went to his bed.

“Don’t worry aside from giving the best kisses, I also give the best hugs.”

“You shouldn’t be saying things like that here since we can’t make out.” Ten replied.

He immediately hugged Johnny the moment he lied down and the other hugged him back too. His face is snuggled against Johnny’s face while Johnny strokes his hair gently. He looked up at Johnny.

“You said you give the best kisses right?” He asked.

“Yes, why?” Johnny replied as he looks back at Ten

“Prove it.”

Johnny leaned in, giving Ten a deep yet gentle kiss, Johnny stroked Ten’s jaw and eventually placed his fingers on the smaller’s nape. Johnny never kissed anyone so passionately like this. He was always all about feeding his lust, on coming out. He never imagined to kiss someone while hugging them tightly, he never felt kissing Ten would be so good and so right. It seems that their lips are made for one another. He deepens the kiss more, slightly pinning Ten on the bed.

He broke the kiss right before he could lose control over himself. He closed his eyes for a little while, the feeling of the other’s lips is still there. Ten opens his eyes, smiling, lips still wet. He gave Johnny a peck before snuggling back to his neck and his smile disappeared, replaced with a heavy heart. 

  
  


**xii.**

Johnny already stopped stroking his hair, he already fell asleep while Ten, being tired from dancing all day just can’t even after minutes of closing his eyes. His head is in a mess, full of thoughts. He hugged Johnny tighter, tears are starting to form in his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly.

He met Mark a while ago before he went home, Mark purposely came to the studio to talk to him. Mark asked if he was Ten who Johnny knows and of course he said yes. Mark introduced himself and told him he has something important to say. They went outside the practice room and he asked what. They chatted and shared a few info about each other. Ten found out that Mark and Johnny had been friends for over 5 years, and it was him that helped him adjust here in Korea. After quite some time, Mark finally asked him if he and Johnny were dating. Ten wasn’t sure of what answer to give for that question. 

Mark saw Ten hesitating to answer his question so he just continued to tell his message. 

“I don’t think you know about this Ten-hyung, but Johnny is going to debut in 3 days. If the company finds out he is dating or something like that, he would be kicked out.”

**xiii.**

Johnny is busy preparing for his debut in 2 days. His phone is off so he could focus and avoid getting distracted. He is nervous as his debut day approaches, it has been 6 years. 

After a long day, he finally got a hold on his phone. He looked at it and saw 87 missed calls from Taeyong. He immediately called him back.

“Hey Taeyong, I’m sorry we just finished, why are you calling me so many times. Did something happen?” Johnny said as soon as Taeyong picked up.

“Can you go to Incheon in like 25 minutes?” Taeyong asked him.

“Incheon? What the hell is happening Taeyong?” Johnny asked back, getting nervous now.

“Ten, he is going back to Thailand today. I tried calling you the whole day while he was trying to book a ticket. You could have prevented him from getting a ticket in the first place.” Johnny heard from the other line.

“I don’t know why he wanted to go back today, I tried asking him but he didn't answer me.” Taeyong added.

“Oh shit. Bye.” Johnny quickly hung up running towards outside the building to find a taxi.

Lucky enough, the taxi made him arrive at Incheon International Airport in 25 minutes. He paid the driver triple and quickly ran to the passenger service agents. He found out that the plane to Thailand left 2 minutes ago.

Johnny, unable to catch up with Ten before he leaves for Thailand, just sat in the airport seat. It is a good thing he is wearing a hoodie and face mask so that people won’t see who he is. His mask is now wet with his tears. He just sat there for a couple of minutes silent crying.

Just as when Johnny was sure it was love, Ten left him.

**xiv.**

2 months have passed since Johnny debuted. Ten took a quick break from practicing. He is in his bedroom right now and opened his Spotify and chose to play the latest song released by Johnny’s group. It came out yesterday and he learned that Johnny wrote the lyrics for this song.

_You have no idea how much I like you_

_How much you make me smile_

_How much I love talking to you_

_Or how much i wish you were here_

When he heard the lyrics and Johnny’s voice his mind just went blank. He felt a longing ache in his heart, like the lyrics are being said to him directly. Johnny’s voice is so good, it makes him feel hurt more. He decided to end his practice early today and just went to his bed. He lied down and listened to the song again and again as his tears just ran down from his eyes. He turned to his side, staring at where he imagined Johnny sleeping on another bed like the day they first met. 

The next day, Ten woke up bad, eyes puffy from all the crying last night. Heart still aching, he is broken. He only felt the aftermath of their separation last night. He thought he was fine, that he is not that hurt when he has to leave him. He didn’t cry when he was heading back to Thailand, he is sad but he didn’t cry. It took him a while to finally feel the pain.

He kept telling himself that he is supposed to leave Korea anyway, that he is only there for a few months. That he should have left a long time ago yet he extended his stay because he wants to spend time more with Johnny. 

He cried again, remembering that day when he couldn’t even say goodbye to Johnny.

  
  


**xv.**

Ten decided to get a break after all he felt last week. He decided to go somewhere to relax. He rode a train instead of a car as it reminds him of Johnny.

When he stepped out of the platform he turned his head to his right just to see a blank wall. He felt his heart drop. He expected to see Johnny waiting for him. He turned on his left and walked out of the station.

Last week was so tiring for him. He was miserable, he only stayed at his room, occasionally standing up to dance then going to his bed again. The maids only bring food at his door. He made it clear to them that he doesn’t want to see anyone.

Taeyong calls him and asks how he was doing. He is currently by the ocean watching the sun set. Taeyong told him that Johnny’s group is becoming famous now. Ten just listened to him talk about Johnny and his career while looking at the sky.

Ten realizes that their love has become real, his feelings are no longer maybe, no longer a question. But in the end, their story having its happy ending would still only be a possibility. 

“Taeyong, I’m going back to Korea, I passed the audition at his company.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Hope you leave a comment of what you think about the story.


End file.
